Morgan
Morgan Freeman (neé Watatsumi) was one of twenty-one newcomers on Total Pokémon Action. She was a member of the Superior Slakings, but was later moved to the Charging Charizards. She returned again in Total Pokémon World Tour as a member of the Zealous Xerneas. She was seen with the original contestants on a Wailord in the first episode of Total Pokemon: Revenge of the Island. She later returned as a contestant for Total Pokémon: Underdogs, as a member of the Loser Lugias. Personality Morgan is usually the shy type of pokemon. She is quite smart and can come out strong at times. She does have a small anger problem that she hides is someone makes her mad (especially if you even lie to her). If she does get angry, it's best you run. It's said that Dew is said to be afraid of her when she gets that way. Other than that she's really nice and will do anything for her team. She is good at reading body language well and could tell when one is lying. Life Before Competing As a child, Morgan was clearly the opposite of Dew. She and her brother were raised by a Slowking by the name of Opal who was like a grandfather to them as they never really knew their parents. By the time Dew was 16 and Morgan is 14, Opal died of old age and the two set off on their own. It wasn't long until Morgan encounted a trainer who tried to capture her. Dew tried to protect her only for both of them to be under the ownership of that human where they were abused for a long period of time. The two siblings decided to escape one night, but their trainer found out what they were doing and attacked them. Morgan was about to get raped by the trainer until Dew evolved and killed him.The two siblings soon formed an exploration team along with Jesse, Static, and a Zorua named Mystic as they went on many adventures together. As Dew entered Total Pokémon Island, Morgan joined in Total Pokemon Action to help Dew and because she was lonley. Total Pokémon Action Morgan made her appearance in Groudon Cash as one of the new twenty contestants (not counting Freezeo) to be cometing for this season. Dew was surprised to see her as they were reunited. She is revealed to be his sister after Smash the Rampardos made an inappropriate comment. She was later a few of the contestants until being eliminated from the challenge by Chandler and Monica's teleporting. Total Pokemon World Tour Trivia * Despite Morgan and Dew's mother being a Samurott, she still came out as a Meowth depsite the female giving birth to their species *Despite being cat and dog (which are "known" enemies) Hex and Morgan have a great relationship * Despite most of the challenges being dangerous to near fatal, Morgan is one of few contestants to almost die in a challenge until Hex eliminated himself. The first being Ray who was critically injured * Despite being an illusion, Morgan did make an appearance in Total Pokemon All-Stars See also Category:Characters Category:Superior Slakings Category:Charging Charizards Category:Zealous Xerneas